


We’re gonna win this time

by LilyRosePotter



Series: Boyband Save America [2]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Boyband Save America, M/M, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRosePotter/pseuds/LilyRosePotter
Summary: “Like a date night for him?” Tommy asks.“Please never use that phrase again Tommy, it’s appallingly heterosexual and monogamous,” Lovett says. Tommy rolls his eyes. “But yes, that’s the concept I guess.”“Dan night,” Jon chimes in. This time Lovett rolls his eyes while Tommy laughs.





	We’re gonna win this time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in [boyband verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726969/chapters/34040516) but can absolutely be read as a standalone
> 
> (h/t sev for endless assistance with not losing anyone during ot4 sex)
> 
> Written for Dan Week Day 3: Basketball

It's Lovett’s idea, of course. He tries to be all prickly about showing affection but underneath it he’s so tuned in to their emotional needs. 

This thing between them is new and tentative but Dan, Dan seems so much more hesitant than anyone else. Hesitant to ask for things, hesitant to be assertive in bed, hesitant to fully accept his place here, with them. He’ll kinda sit to the side during sex if they let him, make comments like _I’m just so happy to be included_ in this tone that’s just a little bit off. No matter how many times Tommy says _Dan I’ve loved you forever_ or Jon says _No, Dan, you’re so important_ , they can tell he doesn’t fully get it.

It’s one of those comments that sets it off. They’re in the kitchen in the morning, Jon and Tommy and Dan, making coffee, chatting idly. 

Jon says, sappy and delighted, “I still can’t believe-” and Tommy agrees with him, grins at him. 

“Me neither,” Dan says. “I was okay, you know? With the friendship." Tommy clocks the way Jon’s face pales at that, clocks the way his own stomach twists. He walks around the breakfast bar to kiss Dan, quick but deep, trying to put all the reassurances he wants to give and Dan refuses to believe into the kiss. 

Later, when Dan’s left for a meeting, trying to set up his life in LA, when Lovett’s dragged himself out of bed and is slumped on the couch, Jon brings it up before Tommy has the chance. 

“Are- Are we sure Dan wants this?” Jon asks, too tentative, too scared.

“Yes,” Tommy says immediately. 

“Of course Dan wants this,” Lovett adds, so sure he’s almost dismissive. “Don’t be dumb Jon. He just- he needs convincing that he’s worth it.”

“That we want him,” Tommy thinks out loud. “He- when we started- I think he thought the three of us might not want him too.” _He’s an idiot that way._

“Jon and I, you mean,” Lovett corrects. He’s not wrong. 

The three of them are quiet for a while, thinking. Tommy’s mind drifts back to that night in the hotel room. Dan baring his heart for Tommy, so Tommy felt less alone. Thinking the whole time that it couldn’t include him, that it _wouldn’t_ include him. That Tommy would choose Jon over Dan, if he had to. That Tommy and Jon would both want Lovett, could both want Lovett and not want him. That Lovett wouldn’t want Dan. Dan’s been so patient for so long, convinced that he was waiting for nothing, waiting for _friendship_.

Finally Lovett speaks again. “So we need to show him. What if we take him out?” 

“Like a date night for him?” Tommy asks.

“Please never use that phrase again Tommy, it’s appallingly heterosexual and monogamous,” Lovett says. Tommy rolls his eyes. “But yes, that’s the concept I guess.” 

“Dan night,” Jon chimes in. This time Lovett rolls his eyes while Tommy laughs.

 

***

 

“I can distract him while you guys do this set up stuff,” Jon volunteers a week later. 

Lovett imperiously says, “No you can’t act he’ll know, I will distract him.” 

Jon looks affronted. “I’ve been in movies you know. One of them won an Oscar.” 

“Yes you were very pretty in them,” Lovett says and kisses his cheek. 

Tommy just laughs, “An Oscar for costume design, I’m not sure how much you contributed to that babe.” 

“Jon, you’re in charge of sexiling the dogs,” Lovett says.

“Oh that isn’t appallingly heterosexual?” Tommy laughs. 

“No. Basic yes, but descriptive,” Lovett responds. 

In the end, Lovett just hands Jon the boring shit he doesn’t want to do, the phone calls he doesn’t want to make. Tommy watches as Lovett gives Jon sidelong glances afterwards to make sure Jon is smiling and happy and he hasn’t gone too far. They maybe need to have a Lovett night next.  

 

***

 

Dan’s eyes light up when they get to the arena. He keeps looking around, checking all of their faces as they walk inside. Lovett drags him over to a merch stand. Tommy wraps an arm around Jon and watches them leaning over the counter.

“You don’t even like basketball?” Dan is saying perplexedly when they return, Lovett tugging a jersey over his head. “Or… any sports?”

“Yeah but _you_ do,” Lovett says, tying a knot in the extra fabric at his waist. Dan’s eyes follow his fingers. He looks totally charmed and more than a little turned on.  

“Come on, we’re going to miss the tip off,” Jon says, leading the way inside.

Dan spends the first half of the game alternating between leaning forward, bent over his knees to watch the game closer and turning to explain the rules and action to Lovett, who’s at least _feigning_ interest if he’s not actually interested. On the far side of Dan, Jon has a hand on Dan’s thigh, resting comfortably close.  

Tommy means to be actually watching the game, but he can’t keep himself from turning every few seconds to grin at the three of them. He takes pictures of their delighted faces, snaps a couple selfies, marks his favorite to tweet later. When Dan’s explanations to Lovett veer off into the theoretical, Tommy pulls up diagrams and visuals on his phone, holding it out to Lovett. 

As the game goes on, they acquire a massive amount of horribly unhealthy food. Lovett commandeers the nachos immediately and manages to get cheese everywhere in the process. Lovett’s got a smudge of processed cheese on his nose while he waves his hands around, explaining why that foul call was total bullshit. Dan looks like he’s never been more in love. Tommy locks eyes at Jon over their heads. _God we’re so lucky_. 

"What? It's one point, right?  Did I get that wrong? Dan, you said-" Lovett says when no one responds to his rant. 

“Nah, you’re right,” Dan says, voice low and thick. Then Dan reaches out with one finger to swipe the cheese off Lovett's nose. Lovett’s throat moves visibly when Dan sticks the finger into his mouth and licks the cheese off. 

When Lovett recovers from that, he sinks back into his weird sitting position, somehow cross legged in the bleacher seats, his knees spread out over Tommy and Dan’s legs. Tommy throws one arm casually around Lovett’s shoulder, hand resting against Dan’s shoulder. He reaches his other hand into the nacho container to steal a chip, ignoring Lovett’s annoyed growl. 

Lovett’s trading off between a beer and a Diet Coke and doesn’t seem to know what to do with either. His knees are blocking both cupholders so the beer is tenuously balanced between his ankles and his ass, the cup of Diet Coke held loosely in his hands while he gestures.

The third time Lovett almost knocks his beer over, Tommy reaches over to appropriate it. He holds the beer between his knees so that Lovett will have to brush over his thighs every time he wants a sip. 

It takes at least ten minutes for Lovett to notice he’s taken it. “Tommy you thief! I was _drinking_ that!” 

“You were _not_ ,” Tommy says.

“I was so!” Lovett yelps, clearly working himself up into a rant. “Do you think that personal possessory interests are determined by what is in your mouth at the exact moment in question?  First of all, that demonstrates a terrifying disregard of fundamental civil rights, but what Tommy? Do you walk around your house licking everything you own at all times?” 

He looks like he’s prepared to keep going for a while, eyes glowing with intensity. Jon is giggling, slumped down in his chair. Dan’s laughing too, but his eyes keep flicking to Lovett’s mouth, red and wet and tantalizing. _Hmm._

Tommy watches them for a minute longer, Lovett’s monologue shifting to more innuendo, Dan’s eyes getting darker. “I dunno, if we’re claiming things by sucking them, I have some ideas,” Lovett says triumphantly.

“Okay that’s enough,” Tommy cuts in. He takes the beer bottle from between his knees and gently pushes it between Lovett’s lips to shut him up. Lovett goes quiet for just a second, but that’s enough time for Tommy to watch Dan go slack jawed looking at them, just like Tommy had planned. 

Lovett wriggles indignantly in his seat. “Tommy,” he mumbles around the bottle. Dan puts a hand on Lovett’s knee and leaves it there. Lovett settles under Dan’s steady hand and Tommy finally pulls the bottle from his lips. 

Dan’s hand slowly inches up Lovett’s leg as the game goes on, the only indicator that the court doesn’t have Dan’s full attention. Tommy turns to look around when Dan’s fingers slip under the hem of Lovett’s shorts. They haven’t quite figured out how to handle this publicly, the four of them. For now though, the crowd could not care less about them, just the way Tommy likes it.

Dan is on his feet by the end of the game and they’re all just staring at him adoringly. His ass looks really good in his basketball shorts. Tommy’s gaze keeps flitting between that and Dan’s muscular shoulders and the scoreboard and Jon and Lovett’s delighted faces. This was a _great_ idea.

 

***

 

“Remember when?” Tommy asks in the car, as he slides to his knees betweens Dan’s legs. Thank god for roomy SUVs and thank god for Ari, who’s been Jon’s security guy and driver for six years and has seen Tommy and Jon get up to far worse than this. 

“Fuck, Tommy,” Dan says, breathing hard. Tommy grins up at him while Jon reaches over and into Dan’s shorts to pull him out. 

Jon’s other hand is under Lovett's jersey, moving slowly on Lovett's lower back. Tommy can see Jon’s eyes go dark as Tommy gets his mouth around Dan’s dick. 

It’s not the best blowjob he’s ever given. They’re driving down largely calm city streets but the car still starts and stops a lot. Tommy’s a lot bigger than he was when he did this at eighteen, nineteen; he has to squeeze his shoulders inwards to fit. But he’s good at this, he can compensate for the awkward angle, squeezing his hands high on Dan's thighs, hollowing his cheeks, trying to make this good for Dan and aesthetically pleasing for Jon and Lovett too. 

He can tell he’s succeeding. Dan has a hand knotted in Tommy’s hair while the other is reaching out- pulling Lovett across Jon for a kiss. Jon’s touching someone, Tommy’s lost track of his hands. All four of them are breathing heavy and slow and almost silent when the car pulls into their driveway. 

Dan whines helplessly when Tommy pulls off and tucks him back in uselessly. Lovett drops his face to kiss his neck tenderly before Tommy pushes at Dan’s legs. “Come on, inside.”

It takes them way too long to get to the door because they all keep drifting into each other on the walkway. Dan has the key, but Lovett's pressing his lips to Dan's neck and Jon is snaking his hand under Dan's shirt, so Dan certainly isn’t focused on the door. Tommy steals the keys from Dan’s grip and stoically refrains from touching so he can get them inside before the neighbors look out their windows.

“This is a good family-friendly neighborhood,”  Tommy says as he gets the door open and pulls Jon inside by the waist. “Sex is good but _inside._ ”

“Bold of you to pretend you don’t have the biggest exhibitionist kink of us all,” Dan laughs, but he’s inside now and they’re all slowly moving towards the bedroom. 

“I have had the same neighbors for eight years, sorry if I don’t want to scandalize their children,” Tommy snarks back while he pulls Lovett’s shirt over his head. They trip to the bedroom in a tangle of clothes and bodies and kisses. 

“God Dan you’re so-” Jon says, when he gets Dan’s shorts off with extreme difficulty. Jon and Dan topple onto the bed, without a lot of signs of forward movement.

Tommy tries to get them back on track by going to the bedside drawer for the lube. “Guys, we had a plan,” he says weakly. The promise of the lube seems to have the opposite of its intended effect. 

At least they’re all in the bedroom and they’ve got Dan laid out on the bed. Jon is unsuccessfully tugging at his shirt but keeps getting distracted by what seems to be an uncontrollable need to kiss Dan everywhere. Which, actually, is kind of part of the plan, so Tommy sighs to himself and just joins them. 

Tommy starts in on Dan’s shoes and socks then kisses his way up Dan's ankles. “You have… the most gorgeous legs Dan,” he says, massaging Dan’s calves and following his fingers with his mouth. 

“I do not,” Dan mutters, so Tommy bites his thigh lightly in reprimand, making him moan instead. 

“You really really do,” Lovett confirms from the perch he’s claimed by Dan’s head. Tommy looks up to watch Lovett shove Jon’s hands out of the way to finally get Dan’s shirt off. That task accomplished, Lovett cradles Dan’s head in his lap and leans down to kiss his face. Tommy can only hear half of what Lovett is murmuring, but judging from the noises Dan is making, it’s all working. “Loved you for- you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to- gonna make you feel-” 

Jon, freed from his shirt struggles, has scooted down to focus on Dan’s now bare chest and arms. Tommy tears himself away from staring at all the places they connect to keep working his way up Dan’s legs, getting tantalizingly close to his dick but carefully staying away even when Dan’s hips lift. 

“Tommy don’t tease,” Dan whines. Tommy giggles and licks a pointed half circle around the tops of Dan’s thighs. 

When they’ve covered literally every inch of Dan with kisses, Tommy goes back for the lube, tugging Jon’s ankle to prompt him to move. 

Tommy squirts some of the lube in Jon palm, helps spread Dan's knees to give Jon better access. “Yeah babe?” Jon asks, squeezing Dan’s ass a little. 

“Please,” Dan gasps. Tommy quiets Dan with soft, gentle strokes to his inner thighs as Jon slides a finger inside. Dan moans and Lovett leans down, with a knowing smile at Tommy to swallow the noise with kisses. 

Jon’s shaking a little as he adds a second finger so Tommy reaches out with his other hand, rests it on Jon’s shoulder to anchor him. “You’re so beautiful,” Tommy says, not sure which of them he’s talking to, meaning all of them. 

“Yes,” Jon agrees, sounding overwhelmed with it. “So fucking lucky.” 

Tommy has to lean in to kiss him at that. Jon leans into it, but his fingers are still moving in Dan steadily. They both get distracted quickly by the muffled noises Dan is making, desperate and beautiful. 

“Hey-” Dan gasps finally, shaking hands holding Lovett’s face away. “Not to rush you Jon… but if someone wants to fuck me… soon?” 

Tommy laughs, reaches over to squeeze the base of Dan’s dick. “Eager?”

“This is… a lot of attention,” Dan manages. “Please?”

“Yeah,” Jon agrees. “Lovett get down here.” Dan’s dick jerks at that, but Tommy is watching Dan’s eyes light up. This had been Lovett’s most nervous contribution to the plan. _I’ve never- it just hasn’t come up but I don’t want him to think I don’t want to. You think he wants me to-?_ Tommy hopes Lovett is seeing the hungry and delighted look on Dan’s face. Hopes that look lays some of Lovett’s own fears to rest.

Lovett is still hesitant, pushing in, but he loosens up as Dan pushes back.  Dan loves it as much as he does. “God Lovett, _move_!” Tommy’s been really hard for a while but this is _painful_ to watch in the best way.  

Jon, in Lovett’s vacated spot by Dan’s head, clearly agrees. He’s stroking Dan’s face and hair with one hand, jerking himself off with the other. Lovett leans up for a sloppy open mouthed kiss, disrupting Jon’s rhythm. “You’re both so gorgeous,” Jon says, breathy, leaning down to kiss Dan’s gasping mouth. “This is the hottest-”

Tommy rubs a careful hand along Lovett’s spine and Lovett shudders under his touch. “Tommy, please,” Lovett whispers and Tommy remembers that he’s supposed to be doing a job now too. 

Tommy has to search for a minute in the sheets before he finds the discarded bottle of lube. Then he slowly, carefully reaches out for Lovett’s ass, letting his hand move with Dan and Lovett’s bodies as he pushes a finger in. 

Lovett keens into Jon's mouth, his hips stuttering. He must catch the exact right spot because Dan lets out a sound Tommy has never heard from him before. Jon makes a loud wrecked sound and Tommy looks up, laughing, to see his head slam back against the headboard as he comes. 

“Oh my god,” Dan breathes.

It only takes a little longer. Tommy slides a second finger in to follow the first, crooks them _just right_ and watches with pleasure as Lovett gasps and shakes apart. Dan groans and Lovett reaches a trembling hand between them. 

Jon leans down to kiss Tommy while Dan and Lovett are recovering. Tommy’s hand isn’t the steadiest it’s ever been, getting himself off, but it’ll do the trick. 

Dan’s whispering something in Lovett’s ear and Lovett yelps. “Tommy,” Dan says out loud. “You should finish what you started.” He tugs Tommy’s arm illustratively. 

“Holy fuck Dan,” Tommy says, awed. “That’s a lot of weight.” Dan just pulls harder and Tommy obligingly knees over until he’s behind Lovett. Tommy rests a gentle hand on Lovett’s ass. “You good babe?”

“Tommy just fuck me already,” Lovett bites out. 

“You gotta, you gotta scoot a bit for me first.” They’re at a terribly awkward angle. Lovett doesn’t make any move to rectify this problem, but between Dan and Tommy, they manhandle him into the right position, loose between them. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Jon murmurs, watching Tommy press in. Tommy’s arms ache with the effort of keeping his balance and not crushing Dan under the both of them and it’s only been thirty seconds. By the time he takes a few real thrusts, coming what would be embarrassingly quickly if he was with anyone else but his boys, all vestiges of control are gone.

Tommy distantly recognizes that he yells as he comes, collapsing forward onto Lovett’s back. When the world swims back into focus, Dan and Jon both have loose hands on Tommy, Dan stroking his back, Jon twisting his hair. 

“You okay down there?” Lovett is asking quietly. 

“This feels so good,” Dan whispers. “Secure, safe. I love you,” Tommy grins, still feeling floaty. Mission accomplished.


End file.
